The use of a transfer means operating on Bernoulli's principle and useful for stacking material such as freshly silvered glass mirrors where the mirrors are advancing along a conveyor is shown in applicant's co-pending applications Ser. No. 450,770 filed Mar. 13, 1974 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,297 and Ser. No. 552,288 filed Feb. 24, 1975. The apparatus disclosed in the later of these two prior applications utilizes a plurality of Bernoulli transfer conveyors and the path of travel of the articles on the transfer conveyors is substantially at right angles to the direction of their path of travel on the feed conveyor which brings them from the manufacturing location to the general area of the stacking apparatus. Each transfer conveyor has one end overlying the feed conveyor and the other end overlying the reject bin.